


R.I.P Urban Decay

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Children and makeup do not mix, Fluff, Gen, Humor, RIP Shiro's makeup, baby!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Note: Dear Future Takashi,Don't show 2-year-olds your makeup drawer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hello! I absolutely adore the work you produce. Reading your most recent writing made me feel so happy! It definitely gave me a good laugh. It also got me wondering: did baby Keith ever steal Shiro's makeup, thinking the eyeliner was a marker and the eyeshadow was some sort of weird paint, not realizing that altogether that makeup definitely costed a fortune? Also Shiro would definitely mourn the loss of his favorite eyeliner. Just saying."

               After two years Shiro still couldn’t believe that he was a dad. After two beautiful, wonderful years full of love, laughs and joy, Shiro still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Keith in his life. This little baby, all the way from Korea had saved his life. Keith was his saving grace and turned his life around from the hell it had become.

               It hadn’t been easy with constant worry and fear for Keith’s safety on top of nightmares and flashbacks. But every day Keith grew bigger and bigger, Shiro’s fears and anxiety would grow smaller and smaller. In in hard times, Shiro knew he would always have a smile just for his boy.

               Keith could walk now and was a force to reckon with as he stumbled around in search of an adventure. More than once, Shiro had nearly had a heart attack after Keith had fallen or when he had found Keith trying to get into the bathtub by himself. Shiro wondered if it was okay to be all grey by 28.

               While Keith was walking, and wandering, he still had yet to speak. Every now and again he would make noises or gestures that Shiro learned to understand but he still hadn’t uttered a single word. Not even an attempt. Shiro wasn’t worried though, Keith would speak when he was ready. As long as he was happy and healthy that was all that mattered.

               “Hey there buddy. What’re you doing in daddy’s room?” Shiro chuckled. Of course, he knew exactly where Keith was and had practically followed the two-year-old around the house, but even he knew that Keith needed _some_ independence. So Shiro had faked entering the bathroom while Keith tottered into Shiro’s room by himself. Naturally, the young dad had baby-proofed every room in the house (to the extreme) and anything dangerous was locked away where Keith could _never_ reach it.

               Keith gripped onto the comforter of Shiro’s tall bed, blinking brightly in Shiro’s direction. His large, blue eyes were full of curiosity as he swayed back and forth on his feet. Shiro cooed, snapping a quick picture of Keith in his tiny little choo-choo train pajamas, with his fist partially in his mouth and big eyes staring.

               “Did you get in here all by yourself?” Shiro laughed when Keith squeaked in response. He knew he sounded very different from the old Captain in the army who led an entire special operations, and his brothers would _never_ let him live this down if they ever heard Shiro speaking like a toddler. _They wouldn’t understand._

               Shiro dropped down to his knees when Keith let go of the comforter to stumble around the room some more. He took small, unsteady steps with Shiro right behind him, but he never once fell. Shiro smiled as he watched Keith examine his closet doors, his pillows, an old shirt lying on the floor before coming to stop by the bathroom drawer.

               “What’s in there?” Shiro asked with a smile when Keith gripped the handle of a drawer with one tiny hand. He didn’t expect a response from Keith but Keith paused to look at Shiro before turning his attention back to the drawer.

               He fumbled around with the handle, not quite understanding that you had to _pull_ in order for it to open. Eventually, Keith seemed more interested in the texture of the handle than trying to open the drawer like he originally planned and Shiro laughed. He sat down on the bench in front of the mirror and watched Keith stare in fascination for a few more minutes before scooping the toddler into his arms. Keith snuffled in surprise until he realized it was Shiro who had him before relaxing. When Shiro pulled Keith onto his lap, the toddler turned around to give Shiro a pat on the cheeks. He wasn’t exactly gentle but Shiro didn’t mind at all. After all, Keith was like 20 pounds? Shiro didn’t think a baby could actually hurt him physically.

               “This is daddy’s makeup drawer.” Shiro said softly when Keith squeaked again. Keith turned in Shiro’s arm to stare in awe when Shiro opened the drawer. Shiro then pulled out palette after palette that he’d purchased over the years and set them onto the counter. “Daddy has lots of cool colors. And lots of eyeliners too.” Keith huffed in his arms and reached out towards Shiro’s pile of eye make-up.

               “You see Keith, daddy’s been building this up since he was about sixteen and your grandma bought him his first pencil liner.” Shiro chuckled at the memory and allowed Keith to grasp one of his liquid liners. Keith shook the product in fascination before cooing. “Daddy didn’t know how to do his eyes back then, and we don’t talk about those dark days.” Shiro smiled tightly and Keith squeaked again. “However, eventually daddy got the hang of it and started buying more on his own.  When daddy was younger he used to wear a lot of crazy bright colors, everyone was jealous. But as I get older the less “bold” I go but even after all this time, I still can make a killer winged eye.” Shiro said, gently taking the liner out of Keith’s hand and replacing it with a palette when Keith frowned.

               With one hand still snuggly around his baby, Shiro used the other to begin drawing a wing around his eye. Keith looked up in the mirror then, noticing what his daddy was doing and bounced. Even then, Shiro’s hand never faltered.

               “Your grandma was so mad, when I learned how to do this.” Shiro chuckled and moved onto the other eye once he was finished. He easily maneuvered away from Keith’s grabby hands and continued with his work.

               “One day, maybe daddy can teach you how to do this so you too can have the same power as me.” Shiro said with a bright grin once he was all done. “Do you see that Keith? If you want, one day this could all be yours.” Shiro dramatically gestured to his eyes and the makeup on the counter, only for Keith to huff loudly and slap Shiro’s cheek.

               _Maybe when he’s older…_

x.V.x

               “Keith baby? It’s time for a bath and then bed time.” Shiro called down the hallway. He knew exactly where Keith was. He was still exploring Shiro’s room and Shiro had left Keith alone for a minute while he turned on the bath.

               When Shiro reentered his room, his heart stopped and he nearly fell to his knees.

               The sight that greeted Shiro was _horrific._

               Most terrible.

               Heartbreaking even.

               Keith perked up upon seeing his daddy, standing shakily on his own two feet. He bounced, two hands still on the mirror in front of him and looked over at Shiro. Of course, this sight was precious and not horrific at all, but it was the sight of the mirror and Shiro’s bathroom, along with Keith’s _face_ that was horrific.

               For all over the mirror and bathroom floor, and even on Keith’s face were scribbled lines and smudges of makeup. In Keith’s little hand was one of Shiro’s _favorite_ liquid liners and all across the floor were broken palettes and smushed pencils.

               “Oh no.” Shiro squeaked, falling to his knees in horror.

               He could see that almost every single one of his pencils were smushed and broken beyond repair. His eye palettes were cracked and dust was scattered all over the floor with tiny finger print smudges along his mirror. A couple of Shiro’s other liquid liners were left open and dry after having been dripping for who knows how long.

               Shiro mourned quietly at the fact that pretty much _all_ of his makeup was destroyed. Even his eyes shadows – there was nothing left of them

               A single tear fell from one of Shiro’s perfect eyes.

               _That had cost a fortune. And it was all destroyed in less than ten minutes._

               Shiro didn’t typically spend money on makeup over things like food, bills, clothes, stuff for Keith, but every now and again he liked to splurge when there were sales _(right, “sales.” That was just when makeup was priced at what it should originally be priced at)_ and spend a little extra. However, even with sales that shit was still _expensive._

               “Oh Keith.” Shiro moaned when Keith dropped the eye liner – the small brush had bristles sticking out from every direction from being handled roughly – and black ink splatter along the mirror Keith slowly tottered to Shiro, falling into his arms and Shiro easily caught him.

               Keith’s face had bits of blues and purple eye shadows and several messy lines of black liner all over his cheeks and forehead. He blinked happily up at Shiro as Shiro took one last look at the battlefield that was his room.

               “You won’t be getting any makeup until you learn to respect it.” Shiro sighed softly, standing up. He winced when he pulled a large chunk of a palette out of Keith’s hair and dropped it to the floor. However, a small smile slipped over Shiro’s lips and he pressed a big, wet kiss to Keith. The baby snuffled happily and rubbed his cheeks against Shiro, getting makeup all over Shiro’s own face, causing Shiro to laugh.

               “Oh baby, don’t ever change.” Shiro sighed happily before taking Keith to the bathroom. He wouldn’t change his son for anything in the world. Not for all the makeup in the world, not for world peace, not for anything. Shiro would love Keith no matter what. Keith was his son and he always would be, through good and through bad.

               Even if Keith had just destroyed over $300 in makeup.

               _Shiro would mourn this later._


End file.
